Heroes of Olympus Son of the Hunt Rewrite
by FluffyArkD
Summary: James Edon, thought he was like every other 12 year old. Till a Cyclops attacks him at school and his two friends turn out to be Artemis hand maidens. What will the young Demi-God have in store for him when he reach Camp Half-Blood, and who is his mother?


Chapter 1

The high pitch buzzing of my alarm clock brought me out of my deep slumber. Groaning at the red numbers, I rolled back over. My mind pushing the thoughts of the new school year to the back of my tired brain as I closed my eyes and smacked the alarms snooze button. The soft pad of boots came to my ears as I lay there my eyes closed to the darkness of my room. When I felt two hands grab under my mattress and flip it, dumping me and the heavy mat to the floor.

"Whoa!" yelling as I hit the floor, slowly getting up on my hands and knees, shaking my head. The light to my room was flipped on suddenly. Squinted my eyes against the light I tried to look around the room.

After a while my eyes became use to the light and I got to my feet and turned to find my fathers mischievous smile and twinkling blue eyes. "Well, look who decided to join the land of the living."

The tall man shook his head at me his black hair pulled back in a tight pony tail with streaks of gray. His hands on his hips as the tight black shirt did nothing to hide the well toned muscles in his arms. His tan skin seemed to shine in the light as he walked towards the door. Huffing loudly as I glared at the back of his head.

"Yes, I live, though if you keep tossing me out of bed, I might not for to much longer."

Laughing as he walked to the door, stopped just inside the entrance he looked back at me. "Well, as long as your not bleeding I say your just fine, so no need to whine like a sissy, shortie."

Eye twitching as I growled , grabbed a pillow from the pile on the floor which had been my bed . I chucked it at his retreating figure as he skipped out of the door frame with a chuckles. Missing made me growl as I sat heavily on the cold wood floor. "Hurry up and get ready there dead eye."

I rolled my eyes at my fathers words, I'll show you dead eye I thought with a smile and turned to fix my bed as I heard him chuckle in his merry , I won you lost way.

Grumbling I made my bed and turned making my way for the antic wardrobe, the old thing had been a gift from some family friend of my fathers and mothers. Pulling it open I shuffled through the shirts and jeans I had inside and pulled a black shirt and dark camo pants out and made my way for the bath room. Setting my cloths on the toilet I pulled my jamas off and slipped into the shower. Scrubbing myself down I hopped out after a bit. Stepping over I pushed my wet hair out of my face, a few auburn locks clinging to my cheek as I pushed them away I looked at my eyes, the reflection of them in the mirror that is. They shimmered a silvery-yellow, one of the two traits I had apparently gotten from my mother. Weird eyes but, cool, I was happy I had them they made me feel closer to a women I had never know, nor never seen, dad didn't have any pictures.

Shaking my head I pulled the towl off the rack and rubbed my head down , pulling the towel of my head I smiled at the kid in the mirror, ADHD and Dyslexic aside, you could never tell that I was a problem child. I looked...well not normal, I had pastie skin and seemed never to tan, my eyes and even my hair where weird, the auburn color seemed to appear to be almost on fire.

Shrugging. " 4th schools the charm, right?"

Chuckling as I dried the rest of myself off and dressed, heading back into my room to grab my sneakers and back pack I stretched and looked around the room. I was happy, give my circumstances. No mom, my dad was raising me and I always was in trouble, even though all these things should have pointed to me being a miserable wreck I wasn't I just felt alive. Dads voice echoed through the hall making me stop in mid thought.

"Hurry up or your going to be late for Belvered Prep!"

Pulling my bag off the floor I headed for the hall, shutting my door behind me I made my way down the thin hall. I always noticed the lack of pictures as I walk down this hall in the morn, there is one or two pic's of me and dad, but no other family, I asked dad about grandparents once, he never gave me a clear answer just that we had some.

As if on cue to distract me from any more thoughts the front door to the little apartment banged loudly. My father yelled to the person at the door to hold their horses he was going to get it. I smiled know who it was and rushed for the door passing dad as he dried his hands on a dish towel. Throwing it open my eyes meet with those of my best friends, Angie and Heather.

Heather pushed her long dark hair out of her face and gave me a soft smile.

"Hey." Her voice soft as she shifted a bit on her feet.

I saw Angie grin out of the corner of my eye as she slugged me in the arm. "Morning Cat."

Okay, to explain, Angie decided my eyes reminded her of a cats but with more silver, hence the name.

Dad chuckled at the light smack on my arm. "Hey you goof balls, your going to be late, and James eat some thing or you will always be short."

Turning I glared at his calm smile as he tossed an apple from hand to hand, smiling I shot my hand out grabbing it in mid air and gave him a mock salute as I stepped backwards. "Rather be short than balding."

Turning I darted for the door my friends behind me as we dodge apples, my father was a bit vain about his hair but it was fun to get him back on it. Shutting the door behind me quickly I chuckled loudly as I called through the door. "Bye dad!"

Turning with my two friends we began walking, heading for the elevators as we did they talked about the new school, or prison as that was what it really was, that we would be attending. I had meet them a month ago right after dad and I had moved from Ohio to New York. Why New York you ask, well it was because of dads job. See my dad use to be this big hunter type guy, loved the stuff, had permits to hunt and trap all kinds of things. Okay I know what your thinking, how could he that monster. Now this is were I play the good son bit and say my dad would put a lot of money into the nature reserves and such. That an he only hunted male animals, he would only hunt the animal once as well after that he wouldn't hunt that species again. So he had done that till I was born, he stopped after words losing my mother changed him. So my dad got a job writing those nature pamphlets that you get in the mail. You know those junior explore animal things that told you to save one by sending a penny a day or some thing like that. Well dad did that he wanted to actually write books about animals and go back out and study them with a camera and not a bow, oh yeah my dad was a bow hunter wouldn't hunt with any thing else.

We reach the elevators as my thoughts were one more interrupted. Heather stepped in and pressed the lobby floor button, I smiled at her as I looked over my friend, she was a dark headed girl, long dark hair hung over her shoulders and was half way down her back. She had bright brown eyes that she hide behind thin glasses. Stepping in I turned to watch Angie step in behind me, looking over at her I smiled as I though about my other friends appearance.

Yawning Angie watched the elevator floor buttons lighting up telling us we were on the 5th floor her large green eyes flicked with a playfully light that just screamed trouble, but she was a good person, I could tell. Her short blonde hair was spiked and had black tips. Heather and Angie were both the same size, which to my embarrassment was taller than me. But no worries, after all my dad was huge, 6'6 so I was going to be tall so I wasn't worried about it, that of coarse is a lie, I worried about it all the time. The ding of the elevator caught my attention as the doors swung open, the large lobby smelled of fresh peppermint as we stepping out into it. We headed for the front doors, stepping out we began the fun process of trying to flag down a cab, if we couldn't get one we would have to walk a mile to the bus stop and get on the public bus which would probably end with us being late, an man I was not looking forward to this day, but didn't mean I want to be late on my first day to a new school. Some how I knew this would just end badly for me, if I only knew. Finally we flagged down a cab and slipped into the back, Heather told the driver where we need to be and we speed off.

"Hey James?"

Turning my head I looked at Angie."Yeah?"

She opened her mouth as if she was going to talk and shut it as soon as it opened, shaking her head she just smiled at me. "Nothing."

I cock a brow in question at her but she didn't say a word for the rest of the ride to school, neither did Heather they both just sat there looking out the windows with me stuck in the middle wondering what was up with my friends. After what seemed like hours we pulled up the school the old rod iron fence with the school name above the entrance made the place feel even more like a prison. All three of use slide out of the cab, the diver a big smelly guy waved and wished us a very nice day in a very New York style way, which made me shake my head. Walking up to the front gates I already didn't like the place. Guess it was the whole 4th school thing and it couldn't have any thing to do with the man standing at the gate already eying me, like I was his new favorite whipping boy. I sighed and began to walk towards the school Heather and Angie right next to me.

The man stepped out crossing his arms, "An you must be the notaries new student, Jame Edon."

He said that last bit as if there was some thing stuck in his throat. I swallowed my pride and the snark comment I had ready for people like him and I smiled an nodded.

"Yes sir that would be me."

The man gave me chills an as I looked at him closer, it looked as if his out line was a bit blurry, like he had a seen aura around him, I looked at Heather and Angie, but they seemed not to be fazed by this man. I don't know what it was, but some thing wasn't right as I stepped closer to look I got tingles all over my skin.. I didn't get to look much long or get any closer as Angie grabbed my arm and smiled at the teacher.

"Sorry Mr. Huff but were in a hurry have to show he new guy the ropes."

She pulled my arm and the man seemed to disapprove, "Very well be off with you."

He waved his hand as if some thing fowl had hit his nose and the only think I could think was, I took a shower. Heather spoke in a hushed tone, as we were walking away from the man.

"Hes such a mean old man,"

Turning my head an looked at Heather, she hardly ever said anything bad about any one. This made me smile.

"He seems a bit up tight."

Angie laughed as she opened the door to the school a big hallway filled with students engulfed my vision as I look around. Lockers lining the walls as far as the eyes could see, walking in I looked around, white concrete walls where ever where the lockers didn't cover the walls. A red line running down a portion of the wall with a banner of a smiling bear on it holding a helmet in its paws. I looked at my friends who had started to walk away from me while I was looking around. Rushing over to catch up I bumped into a big guy who looked down at me, an when I say big I mean huge, this guy looked like he was a giant or some thing of that sort.

Growling he shoved me a bit, "Watch were your going shrimp."

Staggering I growled at his words ,okay I guess this is a good time to mention I have a height problem. The problem being I don't like to be teased about my height, yeah silly and all but I don't like it and the giant had just pushed the wrong button. I balled my fist about to show Mr. Skyscraper how to eat a knuckle sandwich when Angie walked over and grabbed my hand.

"Hey bean pole."

Her eyes locked with his, "I suggest you get out of here before Cat kills you."

He laughed as he winked at her, "Ah, spiky how I've missed all your jokes."

Wiping a fake tear from his eyes, "Now get out of my way so I can ki.."

He didn't finish as a man in a wheel chair with thinning hair a scruffy beard and a green jacket that looked like it had seen better days wheeled himself over to us.

"Mr. Brunner."

Angie smiled, "Hello sir how was your summer."

The man smiled politely, "It was good dear."

Looking at us he then let his gaze fall on the bean pole as he had been called by Angie, "Mister Clark don't you have a class to be getting to."

The tall boy, Clark nodded and walked past me as he did he hissed in my ear, "They cant protect you forever little boy."

The words sent a chill up my spine, not cause of who said it, but the way it sounded as if Clark's voice had sounded different,l ike it wasn't human and had a hissing sound to it. I looked over my shoulder, but he was gone. Turning back to see Mr. Brunner and my friends looking at me I gave a weak smile.

"Hello young man."

I gave Mr. Brunner the stranded teenage head nod in greeting, "Hello sir."

He smiled and nodded back then turned his attention to Angie. " Now Angie, may I ask were you are taking this new student?"

Smiling wide as she answered his question, "Well, we where on are way to see you actually."

Stepping over, she place an arm on my shoulder, "This is James Edon."

"Very nice to meet you." Holding out his hand for me to shake it I reached out taking it, gripping my hand the force his light grip had was strong, rough hands, not that of a teacher meet mine, his hand shake was strong, way to strong for a teacher, was the only thing I could think.

"You as well sir."

The bell rang over head, looking up I missed the look that Mr. Brunner gave my friends before he spoke bringing my attention back down on him, "That would be the first bell, you best be on your ways."

Letting my hand go and turned away from us he began to wheel of the same way he had come, "That's the Latin teacher, you have him first with Heather and me."

Nodding I already new liked Mister Brunner he was cool with out knowing it or at least I though so.

Heading off to class with my friends I wondered how boring the next several hours where going to be, stepping into Latina I knew that I would like this class as Mr. Brunner now wore old style armor and a helm that had a feather mow-hawk looking thing. His class just further proved that Mr. Bunner was awesome, for the first time in my entire life, well school career life any ways, I stayed awake to hear about the Greek gods and all kind of cool things that their children did in ancient Greece. Mister Brunner was so cool he was decked out in full battler gear as he told us of the anceint battles, best Latin Class ever! But, all good thing have to end as the bell rang and I stood up, walking out of the class, PE was the next class and I can say I wasn't looking forward to it. Walking into the locker room I had found it on my first try, I don't know what it is, but I've always had a knack at finding a place Id never been like I had a built in G.E.P.S or some thing to help me get around.

Changing my cloths which I was glad I had remembered to pack, I walked through the other door at the back of the locker room following the others who formed five lines. This is were things started to get, well id like to say interesting but I'm going to say they started to go bad. Standing in the second line was the bean pole, uh what was his name again. I stopped and though standing in the back of the line when I remembered, Clark, I noticed every one was stretching as the man I had seen at the front door Mr. Huff smile at me, but its wasn't friendly, it wasn't even a I don't like you smile it was one of those insane kill smiles, like hello Clarice a Lecter smile and I'll tell you right now I shivered. Stretching, but making sure my eyes never left Mr. Huff, I wasn't stupid enough to take my eyes of him.

After the stretching he clapped his hands loudly, "Now who's up for a little tackle foot ball!"

All the guys seemed to like that idea except me, cause as soon as he said that guess who saw me, Clark smiled and looked at me with that, your so dead look. I sighed and followed the other out to the field, and wouldn't you know it, Clark was a caption and so I found myself on the other team as Clark.

Getting ready as it was decided that the team I was on was receiving the ball or what ever it was called, okay let me put it simply, I like sports, but not football. There was little I liked about it it just wasn't my sport. I sighed again as I heard are appointed team captain yell to get ready, and the kick was up, some kid caught it and end up creamed. Then we got ready to run the ball, lining up I was playing a runner or receiver...or some thing like that, as I said I didn't much care for football.

The quarterback on are team yelled hike after a few seconds of looking around like he was important, as his words left his mouth I took off like a bolt, if there was one thing I could do better than any one it was run. Then I saw it or him, Clark, he was bigger and I mean much bigger, like way big an I almost stopped running when I saw he had one big eye on his forehead and not two little ones where they should be. But, how had I missed that I thought to myself, no it wasn't but, it was a cyc... I looked up breaking my thought as I saw the football flying at me and I did what any body would do, I reached out and caught it.

Stupid move, cause as soon as I did ,Clark the one eyed thing jumped at me and I had a second to move. Now a second for me is all I need to pick up the pace, I rushed past him at a speed that I was sure must make me a super hero, like the Flash or some thing, crossing where the touch down area was I tossed the ball and turned to look at Clark. He was still big and was picking himself off the ground where he had dived to tackle me and missed, the ground had a nice big hole where his face had been and I wasn't ready for what else I saw.

Mr Huff walked slowly towards me the same evil smile was on his face his cold dark eyes and short black hair with beard made my gut turn as he stopped and eyed me and Clark and turned, "Okay class back to the gym.'

Turning his head to Clark he growled, "Hurry up if your not back Ill assume you failed and send some one else."

Now he looked at me, "If some how you live tell your mother for me, Ill get her and her brother back for what they did to me."

He turned and with out a word was gone and took the class with him. I looked up at Clark and stepped back, how did I not notice what this guy was.

He grinned, "Time for you to die now shrimp."

There was that word again, an it was the word that set me into action. Turning I ran as hard as I could, diving for the football laying on the ground where I had tossed it, grabbing it an rolled, I came to my knees in time to see a giant one eyed monster coming at me and I smiled. Remember how I said I didn't like football, well there was one position I did like and that was quarterback and ugly was about to find out why.

My hand gripped the ball tight as my arm flew in one quick strong motion as the football flew from my hand and slammed hard into the monsters eyes. Bingo I thought as the monster let out a loud roar, I turned on my heals and fled, yeah I was running you tell me what you would have done. I raced around a wall and kept going. I had this feeling that no where was safe but home, and if I could just... my though was interrupted as the wall busted out words, chunks of concrete showered the road as I slide to a stop. The monster stepped out and glared at me with one big blood shot eye and the begins of a black ring forming.

"I'm killing you now." He roared at me.

Witty banter, nope, run, oh yeah. Turning I dashed the way I came but slide to a stop as my friends stood a few feet away. I start to yell when I noticed what was in their hands, stopping dead in my tracks as they both held bows each notching an arrow and taking aim. As I closed my eyes to what I though would be my sudden death all I could think was, great...

When I didn't die after a few seconds. I opened my eyes, my friends were running towards me.

Angie grabbed my arm and Heather seemed to be looking around, "Are you alright?"

I looked at her, nodded my voice lost. As I looked around no Clark like monster with one eye was seen any where an as if to answer my thoughts Heather looked over to Angie and spoke in a hurries tone, " Its dust, we must move."

Angie agreed an pulled me with her. Dropping her bow as she did, Id like to say it clattered to the ground, but it busted into a gold dust as it left the tip of her fingers. Like it never had been there, I gawked as I stumbled over my feet.

"Keep up!"

Nodding she and Heather practicably dragged me for a while before they flagged down a cab, with me still just looking at them in disbelief, was this real? I hoped , I thought to myself, that it was a dream Id wake up from, laughing to the usual floor in the morning that my dad liked to make me eat with his antics, but I didn't wake and the dream, no nightmare, continued. Being pulled into the cab by my friends, Angie told the driver where to go and we where of, back to my home As we pulled up tot he apartment complex, I watched Heather hand over some money and tell the driver to keep the car running, they pulled me out and I looked up at the building I had just started calling my home. The sky was dark, as a seance of foreboding swept over me, like this was the last time Id be here. Not speaking as we took the elevation up to the floor on which I lived, I ran to the apartment do and threw it open running in, I was safe inside the apartment or so I thought as I saw my dad, his face looked very pale as I slide to a stop just inside, Mr. Brunner sat in his wheel chair waiting next to my dad a small almost sad smile on his face, my father jumped from his seat and rushed towards me.

"James!"

Hugging me as he yelled, I almost started to cry, but stopped myself and hugged him back, "Hey dad, how was your day?"

My voice shaking as I answered him, my hug tightening as I keep my emotions in check.

I felt the big man give a soft chuckle as he pushed me away, "James, we have to talk."

I smiled still trying to pretend what just happened didn't, "Cant we have the birds and the bees talk with less company."

My voice quivering as I tried my best to play off my emotions and fears, but my eyes wouldn't stop trying to spill over with tears

My dad smiled sadly and sighed, "I don't think Ill be given you that talk for a while."

Turning he looked over at Mr. Brunner who nodded, "James," He said it with a sad tone to his voice, "Your a demigod."

Looking at Mr. Brunner my mind tried to grasp at his words, demigod wasn't that a term that had been used in some book describing a race of demons, shaking my head at that thought. no that wasn't it that was some thing else, demigod was some thing to do with ancient times and the gods of Greece, but I couldn't pin it down, "What is a demigod?"

Smiling softly my dad placed his hand on my shoulder looking down at me, "It means your mother was a Olympian goddess."

What? I voice, but my mouth didn't move to let the words out. Mr Brunner coughed, looking over he nodded his head to me then turned to look at my father who was still looking at me, "Mr. Edon, I must be on my way, the two ladies over there will take your son to camp."

He rolled past my dad and stopped at my side and gave me a tight lip smile, it was sad at best, but there was what I thought, no what I hoped, a sliver of hope in that smile, rolling out of the apartment. I looked at my friends, "Camp?"

Nodding Heather stepped forward to explain, "Half-blood camp, is an interesting place."

Her words were a bit harsh as she said it, making me cock a brow at her and wondering what kind of place it could be that I was going to be taken to. Looking at my father she spoke now not in her usual soft manner, but more of a commander in charge of a unit and some one not to be crossed, "He needs the bow his mother left for him ,along with some cloths, every thing else will just slow him down."

Nodding my fathers eyes full of worry as he turned from me, but at the same time I saw a hint of excitement in them, my dad was the adventurers type. Which to say the least kind of made me the same way I was scared out of my mind, but I couldn't wait.

Coming out of the hall he handing me a bow made of a polished yew, a set of silver arrows in a quiver slung on his back. I smiled and looked up at my dad, "What is this its..so cool."

Holding the bow up to the light it shimmer white as if made from moon light, the grip was wrapped in leather and inside the curve of the bow I saw letters, not English but Ancient Greek an I could read it, "To my son, may you hunts be bountiful."

Stopping I turned to my dad, my eyes wide with confusion, "Whose is this?"

My dad smiled, "Yours, its a gift from you mother, but no more questions you must go."

Handing me a old army backpack, he pushed me to the door, whispering in my ear as he did, "You are some thing special, an I will love you forever my son, now go and hunt well."

Shutting the door behind me, as he did I thought I saw a tear in his deep blue eyes. I finally let my emotions wine out as a tear ran down my left cheek. A hand fell on each side of my shoulder. As Angie and Heather nodded then look away as if trying to say it was alright to cry, I hadn't notice them slip out with me, my mind thinking about it a bit more as I pushed the raw emotions away, they must have done it when I was looking at the bow.

Slinging it over my shoulder with my army bag, I looked over at my friends, "Where do we go?"

Wiping at the tears that ran down my cheeks I turned my head from them. I didn't sob, I just couldn't hold back the tears, there were so many things I wanted to ask, but I had realized some thing, Clark the one eye...freak... had tried to kill me, an he wasn't the boss. Mr. Huff had been, an guess what he was still alive and probably after me, so I had to get as far away from my dad as I could or he would...I didn't think about all I knew is I had to protect him.

Following my friends to the elivators we made are way down, listing to the dings and the silence I wondered if things could have been different. Dining the doors slide open and I followed Heather and Angie out of the lobby and out the front of the building. Following them to the cab that was still waiting for us, my two friends slipped into it. Stopping, I looked back an gazed up to where I though the apartment was, sighing I said a silent goodby an turned following my friends into the cab. Sitting down next to Heather, she pulled her glasses off an tided her hair back with a black pony tail she had been wearing around her wrist, she looked much better that way, I thought.

Catching my blatant stare, she grinned , "You know its bad to stare at people?"

Coughing, "Sorry, just, I've never seen you with your hair up."

Chiming in Angie leaned past Heather so I could see her giant grin , "Don't get any ideas, were hunters of.." she stopped as she noticed the cab driver listening, glaring at him she shut her mouth and frowned. He turned his eyes back to the road and there was silence again, leaving me to wonder what she had been about to say. A hunter of... a hunter of what, I sighed and looked out the window, some how I felt that this day was going to get worse before it got better.

Angie told the driver to stop about a mile or so out of the city, I really hadn't been paying attention to were we had been going, but I had noticed how she had paid the man, a hundred dollar bill then had told him to keep it. Heather keep checking over her shoulder as if there was some thing that would appear out of no where. Angie watched the cab as it turned and speed off, she also began to look around. I looked around I then looked at the two of them, "What is it?"

Neither of them look at me, but Heather nodded the way we had come, "Their coming, we need to get going before we are caught."

Looking at her, then the way we had come, my eyes widened as I heard a roar, it sent a shiver up my spin and made me think it might be time to move. Turning I began to walk down the road away from the city an what ever had caused the roar, Heather and Angie noticed me, "Were do you think your going."

Keeping my pace I didn't turn as I spoke, "I'm going, I'm not standing around waiting for what ever is after me next to catch me, so start leading the way to where we need to be."

Stopping after a few feet I turned and looked at them, "And I want some answers."

I know, my brain is weird, but I had this feeling that what ever was nipping at are heels was bad and I didn't want to stick around to find out well not first hand, but I wanted answers as well. They both nodded an ran over to me, turning I picked up my pace as they walked on either side of me.

Coughing to get there attention, Angie nodded in response to the now curious look I was giving her, "Okay, what you want to know first?"

Thinking back then I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, "You were about to say something in the cab about the hunters of some thing, what was that?"

She rolled her eyes with a small chuckle, "Out of all the things you could ask, that's the first one?"

Both of them broke out into laughter as Heather who the first to catch her breath to answered me, "We are the hunters of Artemis."

Growling at being laughed at I then looked at her confused, this seemed to be a recurring thing with me, "What is that, or them?"

I thought it sounded important, an wasn't Artemis that goddess from ancient Greece or some thing like that? Heather smiled an turned her eyes from me, looking out towards the open road, "We are the hunting partners and maidens of Artemis herself."

She laughed when she looked at me, I was sure my mouth was hanging open and I was giving her the, what the heck are you on look, "You don't believe me?"

Looking down at the ground I thought on that question, looking back up I answered her honestly, "I don't know what to believe after being attacked by that monster, the one eyed Clark thing."

Angie smirked as she leaned into my field of vision, "It was a cyclopes that was trying to kill you, and you welcome by the way."

Blinking I swallowed, "A what and thank you...I guess?"

Heather just shook her head and Angie rolled her eyes, "Come on Cat you cant tell me you've never heard of a Cyclopes before."

Heather then poked me in my side, "And what kind of thanks was that, after all we did save your life."

Rolling my eyes at them both, I had to say that I've only head of a comic book character called that, but as I thought about it more I remembered, "Wasn't there a Cyclopes back in all those myths about the Greek heroes?"

Both of them gave me a knowing smile, "Yep that's right."

Angie then patted my head, "Look Heather he does have a brain."

Frowning I pushed her hand away. "Fine!"

Glaring at Angie I asked my next question, "Then hears a question why is it after me and what is this camp?"

Both of them seemed to think about it, as if there was some thing they were keeping from me, I didn't like that, weren't friends suppose to trust each other?

Angie answered me, "Well its after you cause your a half blood or demigod, an before you ask that means you are half god and half mortal."

I came to a complete stopped an looked at her, my brain put two and two together, "Wait, like that old hero in the Disney cartoon?"

Smiling Angie nodded, "Yeah, except without the strength bit."

Looking at the ground I thought about that, then looked back up when Heather coughed, "We should really keep moving, we don't have a lot of time to sit around."

Nodding I started walking again, my thoughts on what had just been said. Me a son of a god, wait goddess, "What goddess, or is it like god, they can take any form, or is it god?"

Both of them again fell into a fit of laughter that made me turn red with both anger and embarrassment. Heather shook her head as Angie wiped a tear from her eye, "No not god, a Greek god or goddess in your case, your mom."

Looking confused I thought about the old Greek gods and goddesses, "You mean like Hera, or Aphrodite?"

Nodding slowly I nodded back, but I could have sworn that my friends had gotten a bit green when I had said Aphrodite's name, shaking my head as I though it was my imagination "So who is my mom then?"

My tone soft no more than a whisper, so quiet it appeared I was asking myself, they both looked at me then away. There it was again that feeling like they where hiding some thing from me. "Who is it?"

The pitch of my voice grew louder with a sharp angry edge to it as I now glared at my friends. Heather looked over at me, her eyes seeming to plead with me not to ask anymore as she answered, "We don't know, we were just asked to come and help watch over you, seeing as the Hunters of Artemis have been helping at camp half blood with the whole gathering thing."

Looking at her I'm sure my face said, uh what gathering thing. Angie answered my stupid look, "Gathering the other children of the gods."

She hadn't looked at me when she said it, but I swore she said it with a very unhappy face, like this was beneath her , "So does that mean were not friends?"

As the words left my lips I realized that both them had stopped, turning I looked at there faces, which showed me what I had already known. Both of them looked hurt with a mix of anger and sadness in their eyes."Of coarse we are your friends, you stupid boy!"

Heather stomped away as she crumbled some thing in Greek that I was sure was a few curse words, I watched her for a second, then looked back at Angie who smiled sadly, "Were your friend Cat, we care for you a lot, we couldn't think of you as any thing else, heck I think of you as the little brother I never had."

Walking over she wrapped a arm around my shoulder, sighing sadly I hung my head. " I'm sorry I didn't mean to.."

I didn't finish as she bump me making my shoulders rock, looking up at her she was smiling at me, "Its okay, don't worry about Heather she will get over it and be her normal self in no time."

Nodding I pulled away from Angie, turned to see Heather waiting an looking back at us she nodded and we ran to catch up as she turning walking with us again. Walking some more before I asked my next question I was making sure not to , upset the only people that knew any thing, as well as my only friends, "So will I ever find out who my mom is."

Smiling they nodded, Heather looked over at me, her eyes looked a bit red, "Yeah she has to clam you when you turn 13, Percy Jackson made all the gods promise that they would clam their kids at the age of 13."

Confused again I cocked a brow, "Who's Percy Jackson?"

Angie sighed, as if the name was some thing she was sick of hearing. "He is the son of Poseidon and the Hero of the Titan War."

Again confused, a war when? "There was a war, when?"

Nodding again he looked forward, "Last year."

Surprised I didn't remember hearing about any war, except the one that was going on at the moment. "What? How? It wasn't on the news."

Heather spoke next to me her eyes forward, "The mist, it keeps things like that hidden or didn't you notice how you didn't see the cyclopes true from till later."

Nodding I thought about Clark, I hadn't seen what he truly was till at the end, "But what is the mist?"

Kicking a rock Angie watched it skitter to a stop as she spoke, "Its an old magic, it hides things like a veil, making sure humans can't see whats really going on."

Nodding I thought that was really cool though a bit unsafe for the normal humans, then the thought popped into my head, magic was real, smiling to myself, I so knew it. I opened my mouth to get ready to ask another question when a loud roar came from right behind us, turning around my eyes widened at what stood a few feet behind us in the road.

* * *

><p><strong>A few years back, two to be exact I wrote this, it was...well badly written, I said that one day I would rewrite it and while I have other stories that people want to read, I want to rewrite my Hunter Series... Now before you go judging it just based on who and what this story is about read it all the way through then criticize me, a good critic reads all of the story then says ya or nay...<strong>

**Now for you that are waiting for an update on my fan fic, How to be a Pirate, a new chapter will be posted this month, as well as a new chapter for Artemis Fowl a Fairy Bound. I have been working on my own book so I've not been updating like I use to, but I plain to post a chapter of each of my book in a month, that means Ill be posting a chapter each month for each of my books. Just in case I wasn't clear on what I was doing, also, look forward to a glimps at my book, a whole chapter of the Chronicles of Edon, The Veil...thank you all for reading have a nice day...**


End file.
